Après Mc Kinley
by sakunaya
Summary: La vie après le lycée vue par les sénior de la saison 3. Entre la saison 3 et 4. Ceux déjà fait en orde: Rachel, Quinn, Santana.
1. Rachel

Ceci est ma première fic ever. Donc soyez indulgent please! Je compte faire tout les sénior de la saison 3 (Rachel, Finn, Puck, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany et Mike) et désolé pour les fautes.

Disclaimer: les personnage et la série ne m'apartienne pas (ce qui est dommage). Ils sont la proprièté de RIB.

* * *

Rachel

Elle y était, New York, la ville de ses rêves. Elle allait rentré a la NYADA après les vacances. Elle avait enfin toute les cartes en main pour devenir une star de Broadway. Alors pourquoi était-elle si triste? Simplement car en poursuivant ses rêves, elle avait laissé derrière elle les deux personne qui comptait les plus pour elle: Finn Hudson et Kurt Hummel

Le premier avait été son fiancé. La personne sur qui elle pouvait ce reposer lors des moments difficils comme lorsqu'elle a oubliéles paroles _Don't rain on my parade_ lors de son audition. Son âme soeur qui maintenant était dans l'armé et qu'elle ne reverait sans doute jamais.

Le second était son confident, son meilleur ami et, comme elle le disait, son gay préféré. Lui aussi avait auditionner pour aller à la NYADA mais n'avait pas été retenue. Bien qu'elle l'appréciait peu au départ, elle avait aujourd'hui du mal a croire qu'elle allait vivre ses rêves sans lui.

Oui, Rachel était a New York comme elle avait toujours esperée. Mais son rêve n'est pas encore sa réalité puisqu'elle est seul et non avec les gens qu'elle aime.

* * *

**Voilà c'est tout pour rachel! Je n'aime pas particulièrement la fin mais je n'ai rien trouver de mieux.**

**review?**


	2. Quinn

**Désolé pour les fautes je suis nul en ortographe mais je vais essayer de faire attention, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer Lexie. Merci aussi aux follower (je sais pas si c'est un mot mais bon) et a quickly pour son review. Sinon désolé pour le temps que je met entre les publication c'est juste que j'écrit sur des coups de tête.**

**C'est parti pour Quinn!**

* * *

**pov Quinn**

J'ai subi tellement de chose en 3 ans que je ne croyait pas pouvoir m'en sortir aussi bien. J'ai été la reine des garces, la capitaine des chearleders et la fille la plus respecter de tout le lycée jusqu'en seconde où je suis tombé enceite et où, par le fait même, j'ai tout perdu et tout gagné à la fois. J'ai perdu ma popularité, le respect des autre mais j'ai gagné des amis, des vrais. Tel que Mercedes, celle qui m'as héberger lorsque même mes parents ne voulait plus de moi.

Par la suite, j'ai réussi a remonter dans l'échelle social de Mc Kinley. Mais je suis en même temps redevenue froide et distante avec les gens qui était proche de moi. J'était redevenue une garce et j'ai recommencer a faire souffrir Rachel Berry.

Au début de mon année sénior (ou terminal si vous préférer), j'ai quitté les cherrios et rejoint les shanks. J'ai déruit ma vie jusqu'a ce que Shelby revienne avec MA fille. J'ai alors tout fait pour reprendre Beth. Mais tout ce que sa m'as apporter est l'interdiction de la revoir. Encore une fois par contre, j'ai pu compter sur le glee club, mes seul amis.

Maintenant je part a New Heaven étudier a Yale, je suis devenue amie avec Rachel et ma vie me va très bien. Mes seuls regrets son Beth et Puck, je ne les reverais plus.


	3. Santana

**Oui je sais que sa fait un moment que je n'ai pas poster et que la saison 4 est commencé mais bon je n'ai qu'une excuse... Panne d'inspiration! Oh, et je travaillait aussi sur une autre fic (Klaine, même la mort ne peut les séparé (ceci n'est pas de l'auto pub)) et j'ai recommencer les cours. Donc finalement j'ai une deuxième raison qui est le manque de temps! **

**Bon j'arrète et je vous laisse lire ce que j'ai écrit sur mon personnage préférer. Bien que je n'ai pas l'impression de lui rendre justice. Ce qui est en italique sont les pensée de Santana.**

* * *

Santana était dans la voiture la menant à Louisville. C'est parents qui avaient tenue a aller voir ou leur fille étudirais, était sur les sièges avant, tandis qu'elle et Brittany de qui elle ne c'était pas séparé de l'été, était derrière. Les première heures du voyage avaient été plutôt joyeuse. Tous participaient activement a la conversation qui tournait principalement autour des études du plus jeune couple. Puis au bout de environ deux heures, la seul blonde abord du véhicule s'endormie sur l'épaule de sa petite amie et tout le monde s'était tue pour ne pas la reveiller.

Après un moment a contempler sa blonde, Santana regarda a l'extérieure, le paysage qui défilait. Elle ce mit a penser, à penser a ses amis qu'elle laissait à Lima, a son future, mais surtout a son couple qui devra survivre a distance.

_J'ai peur et je vien juste de m'en rendre compte. C'est stupide! Pourquoi moi et Britt on se séparaient? Il n'y a aucune raison pour sa ormis la distance mais on n'a déjà survécu a pire. Non? Pourtant j'ai du mal à m'imaginer sans elle a mes côtés lors des cours ou pendant les entrainement. Quand j'y pense les entrainement ne seront plus jamais les mêmes sans cette folle de coach Sylvester. Tien j'ai l'impression que je vais l'appeller coach pour le restant de mes jours. Sans Queen Q., sans ces pétasse qui ce croyait mes amies et sans ma Britt, ma blonde. Même dans mes pensée tout revien toujours vers elle. Elle est tellement belle, endormie sur mon épaule je voudrais que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Rester comme ça pour le reste de ma vie, ma merveilleuse petite-amie sur moi et mes parnets qui chantonne devant. Le paradis! Bien que seul dans un lit avec B. de préférance nue toute les deux serait bien aussi. Mais je vois déjà le campus de l'université, mon université que je voudrais voir disparaitre en ce moment. Maintenant je dois reveiller ma belle au bois dormant._

Santana tenta de retourner sa tête sans trop bougé son épaule pour pouvoir reveiller sa moitié comme il se doit. Au bout de quelque baiser, Brittany se reveilla le sourire au lèvre, tout comme les parents de l'hispanique qui avait suivi toute la scéne puisqu'il venait de se garer. Santana les regarda, après les avoir entendue rire, d'un regard noir qui voulait en dire long. Les plus vieux comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle sous-entendais sortir de la voiture et commencèrent a débarraser les bagages de leur fille.

_La seul envie que j'ais en ce moment est d'embrasser Britt-Britt pendant des heures et des heures. Mais le temps me manque donc je vais la rendre heureuse d'une autre façon que j'utilise que très rarement. _

Lorsque la blonde ce releva, la brune la pris dans ses bras et lui murmura a l'oreille tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait et lui dévoila également ses craintes de la perde. Brittany la coupa dans son monologue d'un langoureux baiser où la latino découvrit véritablemetn tout l'amour que sa blonde avait pour elle. Par la suite elle ce regardèrent amoureusement ce disant toute les deux que leur amour ne ternirais jamais.

* * *

**Et voilà terminer! Oui je sais que la fin est complètement niaise et que c'est tout de même de Santana Lopez que l'on parle mais je n'ai pas pu m'empèche de faire ressortir le côté mignon de la relation Brittana qui d'après moi n'est pas assez traiter dans la série.**

**Donc j'espère que vous avez aprécier et que vous me laisserais des commentaire par review ou pm! (en passant désolé pour les fautes)**


End file.
